


Simplicity and Happiness

by StarbyteWrites



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute nicknames are cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Take care of my bby Ryuji, i'm just a sucker for this trope, pegoryu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbyteWrites/pseuds/StarbyteWrites
Summary: Akira is home sick, and Ryuji visits to make sure he's doing alright.





	Simplicity and Happiness

Akira barley registered an angry Sojiro stomping up the stairs, yelling something about a call from the school. In fact, all he managed to do in response was slightly turn his head towards the annoyed voice and mutter a jumbled plea for water. After a few seconds he felt a cold hand press up against his forehead, and then pull away.

“You feel like you have a fever.” Sojiro told him, this time his voice gentle and caring, a complete switch from the furious voice booming from the stairs just a few moments ago. “I’m going to call the doctor down the street, and get you a note for school and some medicine.” 

Akira opened his eyes and squinted at him, vision unfocused and spinning, and nodded slowly.

“In the meantime, I’ll get you some water.”

\--

Tae had come and went, taking pity on the boy who had helped her so much in the past few months. She had given him some medicine to bring his high fever down, and to help his throat heal; Instructing him to get better so she could continue her work on her guinea pig. 

Akira had fallen asleep not long after her visit, and awoke feeling slightly better with medicine in him and a cold rag on his forehead, which he didn’t even remember being placed there.

“Hey.” Morgana jumped from the windowsill to Akiras pillow, gracing him with a quick head boop. “How’re you feeling?”

“Better than this morning…” Akira answered in a gruff voice, quieter than usual from his sore throat. “What time is it?” He asked more to himself, as he picked up his phone. “Already after noon…”

He started to go through the massive amount of text messages, all mostly from the thieves chat; At least 20 messages of utter chaos, wondering where the leader was if not at school, until Futaba informed the group that Akira was home sick with a high fever. He smiled to himself, silently thanking the universe for such caring friends and comrades. He sent a thank you text for the well wishes, immediately getting responses, even from Makoto, who was rare to hear from during class.

He had received texts in one other chat as well, the chat between himself and Ryuji. 

>> Ann says u never went 2 class

>>Akira? 

>> Ur freaking me out, respond pls

>> Futaba says ur home sick. I guess ur asleep

>> I’ll stop by after school 2 keep u company

>> Do u want anything

<< I’m okay, Ryuji. I got medicine and am feeling a little bit better. You don’t have to come by; I don’t want you getting sick too. 

Akira sighed. It was amazing how when you’re sick, just concentrating on reading and writing some texts was utterly exhausting. 

Morgana stepped onto Akiras chest, laying down on top of his phone and hands rather forcefully. “You should get some sleep, and get better.”

\--

“Hey, ‘Kira.” A gentle hand shook Akira awake, and then moved to brush hair away that had stuck to his sweaty forehead. “Boss asked me to bring ya your medicine when I came up to see ya. I missed ya at lunch today.”

Akira opened his eyes, blinking a few times before Ryuji came into focus. “…You’re here?” His voice came out as a whisper, throat dry and sore, voice full of sleepiness and confusion. He slowly pushed himself into sitting up against the wall, with a supportive hand helping him. 

“Of course I did.” Ryuji sat down next to him, handing him the medicine. “I’m not gonna let my sick boyfriend sit ‘ere all alone.” He reached onto the windowsill and grabbed the half full bottle of water. “I had to make sure ya were doin’ alright.”

“Ah…” Akira took the water bottle from Ryuji, taking the medicine. “Boyfriend.” He whispered out loud, earning a chuckle and an eyebrow raise from the other boy.

That’s right. It had only been a few weeks now, full of simplicity, and happiness. It was so easy to be with Ryuji, his loud, cheerful personality always making Akira feel light, and content. He’d been with other people before- boys and girls- but nobody had ever made him feel so free. 

Akira finished off the water, almost choking on the last gulp when a kiss landed on his temple. He played it off, and leaned into the blonde boys muscular body. He sighed contentedly, his skin feeling cool against his own feverish skin. 

Morgana stretched from his spot at the foot of the bed, hopping down. “I’ll go if you’re here to keep watch over him. I’m starving.” Akira thanked him, and he was on his way to sneak out of the building.

Akira and Ryuji sat in comfortable silence for a while, and eventually Ryuji grabbed a headband from the shelf next to the bed, and used it to push Akiras hair off of his forehead. He grabbed a rag out of a small bowl of water that Sojiro had placed on the shelving unit earlier, and gently dabbed it over the pale skin of Akiras forehead. He earned a purr of happiness from his actions, followed by a content sigh.

“…’s cute…” Ryuji mumbled, gently cupping Akiras cheek in his hand, gently rubbing his thumb along the cheek bone of the black haired boy. Akira practically melted under his touch, leaning into his hand, into his body more. “’Kira, you’re so cute.” He repeated his earlier statement, earning a grunt in reply. Akira had closed his eyes again, and Ryuji smiled to himself. 

“Might be to early t’ say it,” Ryuji whispered, “but, in case ya didn’t notice, I’m not the most patient guy.” 

A soft smile spread across Akiras face. “I hadn’t noticed at all. What is it?”

“…Jus’ wanted you to know that I love ya, ‘Kira… Even jus’ bein’ with you like this… is the best.”

Akira sighed once more, smile almost uncharacteristically large for the stoic boy. “I love you too, ‘Ji.” His words were hoarse but sweet, and he reached across his boyfriends body to intertwine their fingers. His head rested on Ryujis chest, and they were both perfectly content as Akira slipped into sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that nothing spectacular happened in this fic but I love them and just want them to take care of each other honestly


End file.
